The Power of Love Yusei Fudo
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a oneshot for my buddy YamiSasha but anyone is welcome to read!


_**Jewels: Okay, this one is for my buddy Yamisasha. DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**_

_**Crow: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**_

_**Jewels: What the heck are you doing here?**_

_**Crow: Meh, Yusei and Jack are fighting over who would do the disclaimer so I thought I would make it easy and swoop in and do it instead.**_

_**Jewels: Good idea.**_

_**Crow: Thank you.**_

_**Note: When Jack speaks I am going to try and write certain words like his Australian accent so there will be "misspelled" words. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"There's a fine line between genius and insanity…I think you crossed into insanity," Jewels said from underneath her duel runner.

"Yeah I know," I said hand her a wrench.

"All fixed," she said as she slid out from underneath the duel runner, "You know there is a way to get to New Domino if you REALLY want to see the new king of dueling."

"I…I don't know," I said sitting down on an over turned bucket, "He's like famous now."

"Yeah," she said, "But he'll still remember the little people…and you."

I felt myself turn bright red.

"Now all you have to do is take the trash pipeline and boom you're in New Domino City," She said.

"Ew," I said wrinkling my nose.

"There's no other way for us to get into the city," she said.

"Come with me," I said.

She frowned. "I can't," she said.

"Sure you can," I said, "Jewels…if I go to New Domino I need my bestie with me."

"Oh…you need my help telling Yusei that you LOVE him?" she teased.

"N…no," I said, "I…just don't want to get lost in New Domino City and be all alone."

"Right," she said.

"And you can probably see Jack again," I said.

She threw the wrench in the tool box with a bang.

"I don't want to see him," she said, "He lied to me…I can never forgive him."

"But will you come with me?" I asked, "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pleeeeeease?"

"Fine," she said getting on her duel runner, "Let's go."

I got on my duel runner and we headed to the trash pipeline.

"Oh my god this is so disgusting," I said.

She just sighed and it wasn't long until we made it into the city.

"I have a lock on where Yusei is," she said looking at the screen on her duel runner.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to our destination but we found ourselves at a small café and saw Yusei and Jack sitting outside talking. When we walked towards them and Yusei saw Jewels he immediately hugged his twin sister.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too bro," she said.

When they let go Yusei looked at me and hugged me.

"I missed you too Yusei," I said before he could say anything.

"Jewels," Jack said.

"Save it," Jewels said sitting down at the table that they had been sitting at.

"So who wants coffee?" Yusei asked.

"I would love some," I said.

Yusei called the waitress over and she looked at us like "oh great more satellites". "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Hmmm," I said thinking, "I think I'll just have an iced latte."

The waitress then turned to Jewels and she went to tell the waitress what she wanted but Jack answered for her.

"A latte with whip cream," he said.

The waitress when back inside and I could see that Jewels was very irritated with Jack.

"So how are you guys?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Great," Yusei said.

"Jack isn't going to be in a minute," Jewels mumbled.

"Jewels what is wrong with you?" Jack asked her.

"I CAN ORDER MY OWN DAMN COFFEE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she yelled standing up causing Jack to jump and fall backwards out of his chair.

Everyone looked at her.

"Heh you two stay here and I'll calm this one down…over there," Yusei said dragging Jewels away.

YUSEI'S POV

I pulled Jewels around the corner of the café and crossed my arms.

"Don't look at me like that," she said.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, "This isn't like you."

"I don't need his help…nor do I want it," she replied.

"But you love him Jewels," I said.

"You love Sasha," she retorted, "I don't get why you won't tell her."

"I don't get why you are so angry at Jack," I retorted back.

She turned towards the wall. "I don't want to talk about it Yusei," she said.

SASHA'S POV

"How did you and Jewels manage to get into New Domino?" Jack asked.

"Ew," I said shivering, "We um…got here the same way you did."

"Did she come just to yell at me?" he asked.

"No it was my idea to come," I said, "We hadn't seen Yusei in awhile and plus my birthday is coming up…but we missed you guys."

"She didn't miss mei," he said crossing his arms, "So you going to tell Yusei?"

I laughed nervously. _'Jewels and Jack sure do think a like,'_ I thought. "Tell him what?" I asked.

"That you love him of course," he replied.

I chuckled. "It's silly that you would think something like that Jackie," I said.

"Don't call me Jackie," he said.

"Sorry," I said remembering that he only ever allowed Jewels to call him that.

Yusei and Jewels soon walked back over and Jewels sat down next to me.

"So where are you two staying?" Yusei asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well crap," I said, "We hadn't really thought of that. We don't have a place to stay."

"Don't worry you can stay at my place," Yusei said.

"Great," I said.

"Yeah," Jewels said, "Thank Yusei."

-Later-

My jaw dropped when we walked into Yusei's apartment. "You live here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Yusei replied, "Its ok I guess."

"Oh my god, look at this view," I said running out to the balcony. I leaned against the railing and just looked out at the city.

Yusei came and stood next to me. "I'm glad you and Jewels came to visit," he said.

I smiled at him. "Me too," I said before looking back out at the city, "If I lived here I don't think looking out at the city like this could ever get boring."

"It does when you're alone," Yusei said.

I sighed. "I guess it would," I agreed thinking about it. I turned to walk back inside and Yusei but I had to stop. I saw Jack walking towards Jewels who was messing with the leaf of a plant. I looked at Yusei and we decided to just watch to see what happened.

JEWELS' POV

"Jewels," Jack said.

I looked in the mirror that was on the wall in front of me and saw Jack was standing right behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said.

"Apparently there is," he said, "You're eyes used to be so soft every time you looked at me…but now…they're so cold."

"Can you blame me Jack you lied right to my face," I said turning and looking at him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jack? Jack are you here?" I asked walking into an abandoned theater, "Its really creepy here please say you're here."_

_SCREECH_

"_OH MY GOD BATS!" I screamed running as fast as I could to another part of the theater. Once I got to that part of the theater I saw Jack sitting up on the stage on a throne I guess. "Jack?" I said._

_He looked at me and smiled. I walked up the steps of the stage and sat in front of him. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you found me," he said moving a piece of hair out from in front of my face._

"_Why do you have to isolate yourself Jack?" I asked, "Yusei is your friend, you know that."_

"_I have a goal and he doesn't understand that," he said._

_I turned and sat against my boyfriends' legs._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I spent several months just sitting with you in that theater, talking about anything we could think of, and you taught me some dueling techniques," I said, "And then you told me that you loved me."

SASHA'S POV

I gasped and Yusei put a hand over my mouth and pulled me away from the door before they saw me.

"Did you know that?" I asked once he took his hand off my mouth.

"No," Yusei said.

"She's so lucky," I said, "I can only wish for the day that the man of my dreams will tell me that he loves me."

"M…maybe we should continue listening," Yusei said peaking back inside the apartment.

JEWELS' POV

"I do love you," Jack said.

I shook my head. "You lied…twice actually," I said, "You said that you would come back for me…you never did, you left me behind."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jewels wake up," someone said shaking me._

"_Mmmm, not yet Martha," I said sleepily, "Ten more minutes, maybe twenty."_

"_Jewels wake up," the person said again._

_I opened my eyes and saw Jack standing over me. "Jackie what are you doing here?" I asked rubbing my eyes._

"_I got an offer that I couldn't refuse," he replied, "An offer that can make me the King of Dueling."_

_I just looked at him. "Did you get hit on the head?" I asked._

"_It's true Jewels," he said, "Now…I said I would go as long I would be able to come back and get you."_

"_Jack," I said smiling._

"_I've always been able to trust you Jewels and I love you so much," Jack said, "I'll come back for you I promise."_

_With that he kissed me and left._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Everyday for six months, I went to the theater and waited thinking that that's where we would meet up," I said, "And then I finally realized that you weren't coming back for me. You lied Jack…you wouldn't have broken a promise like that if you really loved me."

"I wanted to come back and get you," he said, "Honest."

SASHA'S POV

"No Yusei you may not go kill him!" I whispered loudly trying to keep him from running in there and killing Jack.

All of a sudden we fell backwards and Yusei was on top of me.

"Umm," I managed to get out as my face turned bright red. I saw a slight blush come to Yusei's face as well but I knew that it wasn't like mine.

SLAP

Yusei quickly got off me and we looked inside and saw Jack holding his cheek with one hand but his other arms was wrapped around Jewels and he was holding her close and she was crying into his chest.

"Jack," I said quietly.

He turned his head and looked at me and then back down at Jewels.

"This makes you realize how truly strong the power of love really is," I said realizing that she had gotten her frustration out and remembered that she loved him.

That night Jack sat on the couch just holding Jewels and I didn't sleep much…Jewels was lucky. Jack really did love her and I wished I could have that as well.

-A Few Days Later-

"GOOD MORNING BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Jewels yelled coming into the guest room.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell off the bed, "Ow."

"Rise and shine, you have a big day," she said, "You are turning 19 and it is your day to relax and be pampered like the princess that you are."

"I'll pass on the princess pampering and go back to sleep," I said getting ready to go back to sleep right there on the floor.

"Oh no you don't," Jewels said grabbing me by the ankle and dragging me out of the room.

"But I want to go back to sleep…that is a big present," I said seeing a big present in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, that's from me," she said letting go of my ankle.

I got up and went towards it. "Can I open it Jewels?" I asked, "Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease?"

"You bet'r let her open it Jewels or she'll cry," Jack said with a mouth full of food.

"Fine you can open it," she said.

I undid the bow and the box fell apart revealing…Yusei tied up.

"Jewels I am going to kill you," Yusei said threw the duct tape that was over his mouth.

"Read the note Sasha," Jewels said.

I took the note off of the string that was attached to the rope.

Happy Birthday Sasha, I know I can trust you to take care of and love my brother so you can go ahead and have him. You just really need to tell him how you feel, and now he's in the perfect position for you to tell him.  
Happy Birthday,  
Jewels

I plopped on my butt and looked at Yusei. "I…I guess she's right," I said.

Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"I've like you-," I started but I heard Jewels clear her throat, "Okay…Yusei I've loved you for a really long time. I guess seeing Jack and Jewels together again made me really realize the power of love…but I've always been afraid that you wouldn't feel the same."

He poked me with his foot and I looked up and him.

"Oh right," I said ripping the duct tape off his face.

"Son of a-," Yusei started.

"Sorry Yusei," I said.

"It's ok," he said, "I've um…felt the same way about you for a long time."

I smiled.

"I think you can untie him now," Jewels said.

I untied him and as soon as I did Yusei kissed me very passionately.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh," we heard Jewels say.

We pulled away and saw Jewels with her face in her hands.

"She didn't need to know your emotions Yusei," Jack said taking a wild guess.

"She'll get over it," Yusei said before kissing me again.

That day was the best birthday I ever had.


End file.
